To be a Hero
by Jay Foren
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and poems to highlight Mario's role as a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Mr. Mario

How sad you must be.

They say you are the silent

Hero type

Who doesn't get hype.

They ask how you got a

Girlfriend that beautiful

With your head full of nonsense

And illogical ideas.

I know the truth though

'cause in a way

I AM YOU.

And I know that

She's not into you

And the publicity's good.

For her,

Not you.

Because now,

Every prince in the land is angry

That such a lowly man got

The most beautiful princess.

And the commoners expect you to

Act differently

Like a prince

Or at least a lord.

But I thought you were the silent hero type.

Now what happened to that?

Oh, what was that?

She pushed you into it?

I already knew that.

* * *

_Just letting you all know I hate the MarioXPeach pairing._

_-Jay Foren_


	2. Chapter 2

He knows she likes the attention he gives her, and he knows she's drifting towards Bowser. He knows that she's a liar and a cheater, and that she'll make a HORRIBLE QUEEN.

However, it's not his place to state these unfortunate facts, as he's a hero. He's also supposed to be MR. IMPARTIAL.

And so he's not supposed to say what he thinks. Because heroes aren't supposed to care about what's best for the people, only about restoring the princess rightfully to the THRONE

He doesn't like this, and he tries to walk away from it. While he's wandering the forest thinking of where to go, he notices a FLIER.

Princess Peach has been kidnapped again, and the PICTURE'S EYES seem to look straight into his, saying something like "If you dare walk out of my game, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life"

IT WILL of course.

So he picks up his belongings, and takes them back to his house. Preparing his "quick" route to Bowser's castle, a pipe he'd installed upon a past victory. He's been waiting for this opportunity for quite some time, as it would be nice to CATCH them in the act.

So he shows up, and the throne room is absolutely _empty. _The cage where Peach is usually captured is _empty._ The throne where the brute sits is _empty._

So he opens the throne door, and walks down the hallway. He comes to another DOOR, opens it.

Inside, laughing is heard, and he's lucky he's behind them. They're talking lowly, about good times and bad times-and he's offended. She claims to trust him, yet would never SHARE that with him.

She tugs the bottom of her red blouse further down over the BLACK leggings, and he is shocked. He's never seen her in anything other than pink, and he's willing to bet that if he saw her face, he would see dark makeup, in contrast to the LIGHT powder she normally wears.

They lean into a KISS, and he turns away, walks away.

_He won't save her this time._

He gets his things, and goes back to the forest. However, when he reaches the outskirts of the forest again, he sees the FLIER, and is forced to rethink his decision.

_Maybe I will after all._


	3. Chapter 3

He's not supposed to see the grey. But it surrounds him, whispers it's wills to him. The grey controls him.

But still, he is a hero, and only supposed to see the black and white. Sometimes he wonders if there is something wrong with him, and he's not a hero, just a savior. It makes perfect sense, because the grey often comes in the form of poverty and fear. If there is one thing he knows, it is that he wants to get rid of the grey, destroy it so it can bother him no more.

He thinks the princess knows of his third sight, and she can see it to. So she'll do what she always does, bat an eyelash and say,

"What?" before furrowing her brow, lighting up her face, laughing, and changing the topic.

"I was asking about the poverty in the streets. What is being done to help those affected." She is taken aback, and her eyelashes start to flutter,

"What poverty? What does that word even mean!" She leans forward, attempting to capture his lips on her own, thinking the moment their lips touch, he will drop pursuit of such a silly topic. She is wrong. He walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

He is calm. He is cal**M** even when others around him are not.

He is **A**bsolute in his decisions.

He is **R**arely seen without her. How he despises her.

He is **I**ndependent. He takes orders from no one.

He is well **O**rganized**. **Guess you'd never guess.

Cal**M**

**A**bsolute

**R**arely

**I**ndependent

**O**rganized

**M.A.R.I.O**


	5. Chapter 5

Mario-yippee-let's-go.

Princess-Peach needs-some savin'

Mario let's-go let's-go

That evil-brute has her slavin'

Keepin' her under lock and key

Bowser's nothin' if not a devil

She wishes for nothin' but to flee

Out of her princess kennel

Her dress made of princess pink

must remind you of the icing

of the grand cake she will bake for you

once you save her from a dicing

Watch out for the lava

It really is quite deep

Watch your footing on that hill

It's really really steep

Now you're in his castle

A dark and evil affair

Hide behind the tassels

The boos give quite a scare

Fighting the brute is easy

Just jump over and hit the switch

It makes you quite uneasy

Just wondering why it there

The princess has lost her shoes

So you offer to carry her

Back for a snooze

She gratefully accepts

And promises

That tomorrow she

Will bake

Such a cake

For you!


End file.
